


Лучшее, что со мной происходило

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, soft, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Алек впитывает в себя каждую мелочь и очень, очень не хочет уходить. Нет, вместо этого он хочет поцеловать Магнуса, притянуть к себе ближе, вдохнуть его аромат и ощутить вкус мягкой, тёплой кожи на губах.И поскольку он человек действия, то именно это он и делает.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	Лучшее, что со мной происходило

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The best thing (that's ever been mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706116) by [Bohemian (Linguam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian). 
  * A translation of [Das Beste, was mir je passiert ist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304422) by [eurydike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод опубликован также на фикбуке  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8485239

Алек не хочет уходить.

Потому что знает: как только он уйдёт, роли защищающего старшего брата, послушного воина и главы Нью-Йоркского института прирастут к его коже, впитаются в кости и он сгорит в них.

Конечно, он любит свою работу, он знает, что хорош в ней, и он умрёт за своих братьев и сестёр не задумываясь. Но сейчас в его жизни есть более важные вещи. Больше, чем уничтожение демонов, забота о делах Совета и принесение себя в жертву за других.

Сейчас у него есть что-то своё, что-то только для себя. Алек знает, насколько это эгоистично, но он не хочет расставаться с тем, что способно заставить его чувствовать себя таким безумно счастливым.

— Значит, ты уходишь?

Когда Алек поворачивается, он видит, как Магнус прислоняется к балюстраде, ведущей в гостиную. Утреннее солнце мерцает по полу, купая воздух в крошечных солнечных зайчиках и раскрашивая бронзовую кожу Магнуса в теплое золото.  
На нём тёмно-фиолетовый халат из шёлка, свободно завязанный на талии и легко пропускающий свет. Его волосы свободны от укладки и всё ещё слегка спутаны после сна. На нем нет ни украшений, ни макияжа, ни блеска.

Алек впитывает в себя каждую мелочь и очень, очень не хочет уходить. Нет, вместо этого он хочет поцеловать Магнуса, притянуть к себе ближе, вдохнуть его аромат и ощутить вкус мягкой, тёплой кожи на губах.

И поскольку он человек действия, то именно это он и делает.

Магнус мычит в поцелуй, и возникшая из-за этого вибрация проходит приятной волной по телу Алека до самых кончиков пальцев.

Да, Алек думает между двумя неспешными поцелуями, что он мог бы остаться здесь навечно.

— Разве тебе не нужно было готовиться к заседанию? — спрашивает Магнус, после того, как они оставили губы друг друга в покое, и мягко смеётся, когда Алек со стоном утыкается в его шею.

— Никакого желания… — упрямо бормочет он и улыбается под хихиканье Магнуса.

— Ага, я это заметил, — говорит Магнус. Его голос немного хриплый от сна, но в то же время он чрезвычайно забавный.

Алек очень хочет остаться здесь и провести день с Магнусом, но он знает, что не может себе этого позволить, и расписание Магнуса тоже не даст это сделать — оно переполнено клиентами, именно поэтому он встал так рано. С тяжёлым выдохом Алек отступает и выпрямляется.

— Давай уйдём? — говорит он, и, как только слова слетают с его губ, Алек понимает, что это не просто бездумная, спонтанная идея.

Когда ты не можешь найти время для того, что важно для тебя…

Магнус важен для Алека. Магнус не должен сомневаться в этом.

— Скоро, — продолжает он, мягко рисуя круги большими пальцами на бедре Магнуса, — когда всё снова будет спокойно. Тогда мы уедем, куда только захотим. Ни телефонов, ни работы. Только ты и я.

Сначала Магнус хмыкает, а затем наклоняется вперёд и нежно целует Алека, не переставая улыбаться.

— Звучит отлично, Сумеречный охотник.


End file.
